


Obedience Training

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dom!M, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Photography, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Sub!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond needs to learn a lesson - M decides to teach it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://sawdust2stardust.tumblr.com/post/46495777533/bond-do-not-look-at-me-with-that-tone-of).

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Bond," M said irritably. 

“Ma’am?” His tone was just a shade too innocent for her to be fooled for one minute.

She forced her breathing to slow down, although there didn’t seem to be anything she could do about her racing heart at the moment. When she spoke again she was pleased to note that her voice was steady, “Any more of your cheek, Bond, and I’ll report you for insubordination.” 

There was a flash in his deep blue eyes, as if he wanted to say “You wouldn’t dare!”, but he must have realised that she not only would dare, she’d be well within her rights to do so, given the fact he’d broken into her house yet again. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said quietly, his tone meek, and his posture slipping effortlessly into a more submissive stance, and M wasn’t sure that wasn’t worse than his defiance because now she wanted to push him to his knees so he could do unspeakably delicious things to her. 

One of these days he was going to be the death of her, she was sure. For now, though, she needed him to behave himself.

"It's past time you learnt your place, Bond," she said sternly.

"Teach me," he said instantly.

She gave him a sharp look, and drew in her breath deeply. There was a hungry look in those blue eyes which she'd never seen before, never before imagined she might see there. "Are you sure you want to learn?" she asked carefully. 

He shifted awkwardly and she realised abruptly that he was serious: the bulge of his arousal was plain to be seen beneath his tight-fighting suit trousers. "Please ma'am." 

_Fuck!_ He was all but begging her now, and she felt a coil of desire in her belly in response.

"On your knees, James," she said harshly, pointing to a spot just in front of her shoes.

He obeyed with alacrity and she knew that what they were about to do would change their relationship forever, that there could be no going back, and for a moment she was tempted to make a joke of it, tempted to take things no further, but Bond was looking up at her, hungry, eager, aroused, and so obviously wanting her, that she thrust away her doubts.

M grabbed his ear, relatively gently, and pulled his head forwards. "Make me come," she said, her voice low and stern. "If you can."

"Yes ma'am." He carefully clasped her legs and began rubbing the backs of her knees with the tips of his fingers and M fought to keep herself from trembling, or collapsing into an ungainly heap. 

His hands slid slowly upwards, stroking her stocking-clad legs until his thumbs were massaging the tops of her inner thighs. She found herself unconsciously spreading her legs, then watched as he ducked his head under her skirt; she shivered when his tongue drew up the length of her slit, the friction of her silk knickers against her pussy lips was delicious. 

M clutched at Bond's head as he used his mouth and fingers to drive her closer and closer to orgasm, then she felt him wrench her knickers down and had a moment to wonder if he'd torn them before his mouth latched onto her bare skin, his tongue thrusting into her cunt, then she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure as he proceeded to fuck her with his tongue. 

M's body shuddered violently as she came and she had no idea how she managed to stay upright. Bond continued to suck and lick her through the aftershocks of her orgasm before he finally shifted backwards, pulling his head from beneath her skirt. He looked up at her, his mouth shining with her juices, his blue eyes dark with desire, and she gave a tiny nod.

"Good boy, James." 

He looked relieved at her acknowledgement that he'd satisfied her immediate desires.

"Bedroom now," she told him.

He got to his feet after glancing at her for permission, then followed her as she led the way on still-rubbery-legs.

"Shoes off, and on your back," she ordered, gesturing at the large oak bed.

"Don't you want me to get undressed?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Did I give you permission to question my orders?" she snapped.

He hung his head. "No ma'am."

"Then do as you're told."

He removed his shoes, then climbed up onto the bed, his movements awkward since he was now sporting a very impressive erection. M slipped off her own shoes, then climbed onto the bed beside him; she unfastened his tie and used it to attach his wrists to the headboard. Then she shifted back down the bed and unfastened his trousers, before pulling them down and off his legs. His cock had sprung free immediately and she felt a throbbing in her cunt as she took in just how big he was. She swiftly removed her skirt, then straddled his thighs just below his balls. Bond groaned as she wrapped her small hands around his erection and she glanced up at him, noting the beads of sweat along his hairline. He looked ready to burst, so she lifted herself up and guided his cock into her still throbbing cunt. He moaned, tugging at the tie restraining his wrists, and she reached down to pinch his nipple through his shirt. 

"I didn't say you could use your hands," she scolded when he yelped in shock. "Now behave, or I won't let you come at all, understand?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am," he stuttered, and she could tell he was desperate, and close to coming. 

She began to move, riding him mercilessly hard, circling her hips, rocking back and forth, and clenching her muscles around his swollen prick until he came with a loud shout. She came a second time, then, spent, slumped down on top of him as she fought to catch her breath again.

She lay atop Bond, her head under his chin, breathing heavily; she could feel his chest heaving beneath, his heart pounding and his lungs labouring slightly. She thought she ought to untie him, but a moment later he proved how unnecessary that was when his arms wrapped around her body.

After a few more minutes she lifted her head and saw Bond looking at her, his expression sleepy but satisfied. 

"Don't get too comfortable, or complacent, Bond," she said, her tone stern again. "That was only lesson one in your obedience training."

She saw his eyes widen, then he bit his lip. "Promise?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yes." 

"Thank you." 

She was surprised by how very grateful he seemed, but she decided not to question his gratitude just now. It could wait. For now she was just going to enjoy the sensation of satiation. For the moment it was all that mattered.


End file.
